Fired
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: When Connie saves a girl from a firework. How will this affect her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all.**

 **Bonfire night is soon (Halloween isn't my thing so I'm ignoring that) so I want to write something a little bit related to it. Enjoy!**

Connie put on her long blue coat and placed her black hand bag on her shoulder. She left her office, closing the door and walked to leave the ED.

"Goodnight." Connie softly spoke as she walked past reception. She heard a group of people say goodnight. Connie made her way outside. It was a nice night so Connie walked home.

As she was walking home, she heard screams from a young female.

"You stay there and you better not move! This won't hurt a bit." A man almost shouted from a distance. Connie could spot the domestic happening on the dark field, instead of continuing to walk home, Connie had to intervene. She slowly made her way to the couple.

The young woman stood scared stiff wearing nothing but a vest top and shorts, she was shaking from the cold and shock. The man pulled out a firework aiming it towards the girl. Connie knew what was going to happen. The man lit up the firework.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Connie screeched while starting to run to them. The man saw Connie and ran off. But Connie didn't run after the man, she ran to the girl who was covering her face from the firework. The firework darted in the young girls direction. Connie screamed as she pushed the girl out of the way as the firework hit Connie in the left shoulder.

Connie fell to the cold grassy ground, landing on her back. She rolled on her side and placed her hand on her shoulder to clutch it but winced at the burn. She laid there stunned as the young girl was no where to be seen.

 **I wanted to do a story about Connie as she is also one of my favourite characters. Who will come to her rescue in the next chapter? I'll let you guys guess while I write it.**

 **See you then : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story : )**

Cal was on the phone to Ethan while walking home from his shift. "Ethan, I'm on my way home now...Yes I'm going to pick up some nappies...Can I speak to her?" Cal laughed slightly. "Hello my little treasure. How's my girl?"

Connie, who was still laying on the grass opened her eyes, listening to the distant voice of Cal's. She grabbed her phone that fell out of her bag and called Cal.

"Daddy loves you. Oh hey Ethan, thought I was still talking to Matilda." Cal chuckled. "Hang on, I have another call." Cal looked his caller ID; 'Ice Queen' Cal put his phone back to his ear. "Ethan, I'm gonna have to go. Connie is calling me. I'll be home soon." Cal hung up on Ethan and answered Connie's call. "Mrs Beauchamp?"

"Cal...help me." Connie struggled to breathe from the cold and shock.

"Connie? What's wrong? Where are you?" Cal panicked.

"I'm on...the field...look left." Connie turned her phone from her face, so the bright screen was facing Cal. Cal saw it and ran to Connie. Cal looked down at Connie and kneeled down to her level.

"Connie, what happened?" Cal checked Connie up and down.

"Man..girl..firework...shoulder." Connie gasped as she took her hand off her shoulder revealing a black mark in her coat. Cal shined the light from his phone on to Connie's arm, revealing a very strong burn.

"Okay, don't worry. I'm going to get you help." Cal searched through his contacts and found Zoe's number.

Zoe saw her phone ringing and answered it. "Cal?"

"Zoe, it's Connie. It looks like she's been burned in the shoulder by a firework. She's very shocked and not making much sense. I'm going to bring her to the ED since we aren't far. Can we get a trolley ready?" Cal tried to sound calm as best as he could.

"Yes, of course Cal. Just get her here quickly." Zoe said and hung up. Cal put his phone in his pocket.

"We're going to get you looked at. Okay?" Cal didn't hear an answer from Connie. Cal could just about see that Connie's eyes were shut. Cal tapped Connie's face slightly. "Hey Connie, come on stay awake for me. I'm going to pick you up, this may hurt a little." Cal spoke truthfully then picked up Connie, she let out a bawl as Cal put his arm under her leg and the other round her back and lifted her. Cal kind of sped walked back to the ED.

Connie leaned in to Cal's warm body which made her feel relaxed given the circumstances. She shut her eyes and just forgot about the pain she was in until Cal interrupted that moment.

"Connie, you must stay awake." Cal pleaded anxiously.

"So hard." Connie whispered.

"I know, we're almost at the ED. just hang on." Cal held Connie even more tightly.

Zoe, standing at the entrance of the ED with Charlie by her side saw Cal walk round the corner carrying Connie. Charlie immediately pushed the trolley to Cal, they met halfway and placed Connie on the trolley and made their way through reception, with everyone watching, shocked to see their clinical lead so battered, so weak.

"Right, this is Connie Beauchamp. Age 47. I found her cradling her shoulder on the field. It appears she's been hit by a firework. She's been in and out of consciousness a few times..." Connie listened to Cal's handover and everyone's panicked reactions. Her vision blurred, she couldn't see anyone well. Her vision was becoming more and more black.

"Hang in there, Connie." Was the last thing Connie heard.

 **Oh I just love black out moments. Something is wrong with me hehe. Anyway I decided it to be Cal to find Connie, originally it was going to be Cal and Ethan but someone had to look after Matilda and I couldn't imagine Ethan carrying Connie because I think she's taller than him, I could be wrong hehe.**

 **Also I'm not really a 'Jonnie' fan but I'm not expecting any romance with Cal and Connie in this. Romance isn't my thing really :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Connie slowly opened her eyes. She was so confused. She felt sore and weak, like she couldn't even lift her head. She was in a private room with the sound of a monitor. She started to remember. She looked to her left and saw her arm was in a sling and shoulder was bandaged.

"Connie?" A male voice spoke. Connie slightly turned her head to reveal Charlie.

"Charlie..." Connie whispered. Charlie smiled at her.

"How you feeling?" Charlie looked at Connie's monitor.

"Weird." Connie whispered.

"That will be the drugs wearing off. Do you know what happened? Cal says you were hit by a firework?" Charlie asked. Connie started to remember.

"I was walking home. There was a man and a young girl. He was going to aim the firework at her-" Connie was cut off by Charlie.

"You got her out of the way and the firework hit you instead?" Connie nodded to Charlie's question. Charlie almost smiled in amazement but he knew it was a stupid thing of Connie to do. It could of hit her face rather than her shoulder.

"I know what you are thinking Charlie..." Connie frowned.

"Come on Connie, you're not meant to do heroics unless someone is at deaths door." Charlie frowned back.

"She was on deaths door. What was I suppose to do? Let her get hit? I couldn't live with that on my conscious." Connie had a point.

"Well the important thing is you are here with us now." Charlie smiled, changing the subject. Connie didn't have the energy to argue so she just smiled back. There was a knock at the door.

The door opened to reveal Cal. "You alright Mrs Beauchamp?" Connie nodded.

"Cal was the one who found you." Charlie said, trying to spark Connie's memory.

"If anything, Connie found me." Cal smiled.

"I'll come and see you later, Connie. Work calls." Charlie got up and walked past Cal. "See you downstairs." Cal smiled at Charlie.

"You know Jacob came and saw you earlier, he was practically guarding the door. I think he has a little crush on you." Cal chuckled slightly. Connie smiled at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Where's the girl?" Connie asked, hoping she was here. "There was a girl there."

"Connie. You was the only one on the field last night. There was no girl. Although you did mention there was a man and a girl but you didn't say anything else. The shock completely took you over." Cal said.

Connie sighed. She was sure there was a girl. She wouldn't of just stepped out in front of a firework. The girl escaped injury so she wouldn't be at St James or Holby city hospital. Connie just gave up thinking.

"What's wrong with my arm?" Connie asked.

"Well luckily the firework missed any bone, it's just burnt the skin-" Connie interrupted Cal.

"Will it scar?" Cal hesitated. "Cal?" Connie was getting agitated.

"I'm afraid there will be scarring but hopefully it's not going to be a huge scar." Connie looked at her shoulder. "But hey, least you'll have a battle wound." Cal tried to lighten the subject but frowned when he saw Connie's sad face. " You okay, Connie?"

"How could I of been so stupid?" Connie whispered. Cal sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, from what you roughly told me last night, you saved a young girls life. Be proud of that." Cal smiled, Connie smiled back. "Right, you get some rest and don't worry about the department, we are doing fine. Zoe is acting Clinical lead till you get back on your feet, is that okay?" Cal dreaded Connie's answer slightly, he was worried she was going to rage about it but instead Connie just nodded in agreement. Cal sighed in relief and left the room.

 **Just a normal chapter here. Hopefully next chapter will spice things up a little.**

 **I did mention Jacob because I want to keep this story quite related to the shows storylines now like how I included Matilda etc. It's hard to explain really but I think you understand what I'm talking about.**


	4. Chapter 4

Connie muttered something as she slept. Slightly fidgeting. While wearing her shiny black buttoned pyjamas since she couldn't get out of that hospital gown quick enough. She dreamed about last night. Flashing images of the firework coming at her but the firework was in slow motion. She heard a voice.

"Mum?" Connie recognised that voice, she looked down to her left to reveal Grace.

"Grace!" Connie whispered with a tear in her eye. She quickly grabbed Grace and moved her and herself out of the way of the firework. "I can't believe it's you." Connie couldn't stop looking into her daughters eyes. Grace didn't say a word. "Darling, what's wrong?" Grace looked up and saw the firework aiming towards Connie.

"Mummy!" Grace shouted and pointed. Connie turned around and was shocked when she saw the firework coming her way when she was sure she moved away from it.

Connie screamed as she cuddled Grace into her and let out a scream of worry. The firework was about to hit the back of Connie when...

Connie's eyes snapped open. She leaned forward breathing heavily. Charlie who was sitting in the room got up and tried to calm her down.

"Connie, it's okay. You're in Holby City Hospital, remember? You are safe now." Charlie tried to comfort her. He placed an arm round her without hurting her shoulder.

"Grace...Grace..." Connie whispered repeatedly. Charlie sort of had a clue that Connie was having a nightmare involving Grace.

"Want to talk about it?" Charlie sighed. He could feel Connie nodding under his chin. "Alright, take your time."

Connie felt better after discussing it with Charlie. She didn't like feeling emotionally weak when everyone sees her as a strong leader. Connie fell back to sleep after Charlie left her to rest. She was glad she could have someone to talk to.

The next morning, someone came into her room. "Well, well, well Mrs Beauchamp. You are full of surprises." Connie listened to the rich voice.

"Hello, Guy." Connie smiled whilst her eyes were still shut. She slowly opened them.

"You okay?" Guy asked.

"Hmm." Connie breathed. That was all she could say for a question like that. Guy looked at her sympathetically. "Now now Guy, I would wipe that look off your face, people would actually think you cared." Connie smiled.

"See the incident hasn't wiped your sense of humour." Guy chuckled slightly.

"Who told you?" Connie asked.

"Charlie. I saw him upstairs, I asked how you were and he said you were in here so thought I would come and visit. Check up on you, since you never answered any of my phone calls." Guy smiled as he heard his phone buzz. "Ah I'm needed in theatre."

"You go." Connie watched Guy sigh. "Go seriously. Looking after me isn't your job, go save a life." Connie smiled.

Guy smiled back and walked past her to the door, he placed a hand on Connie's good shoulder "Take it easy Connie and get well soon."

Guy left and Connie grabbed her phone that was face down on the bedside table. She was about to call Grace then she thought of the time differences. 9am, Grace would still be in bed, in New York. Gutted, Connie leaned her head back while she threw her arm and phone in between her blanket covered legs. Connie shut her eyes.

The door opened slowly, Connie could hear it, she opened her eyes and looked towards the door. She gasped lightly to who was standing in the doorway.

"You." Connie said softly.

It was the girl Connie had saved.

 **Going to leave it there but I will release the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. See you then : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all. I decided to end this story on this chapter, seems like a good place to stop.**

 **Also I started watching Glee. I don't know if I like it or not...**

Connie couldn't stop staring at the young girl in her doorway. Connie finally broke the silence.

"Please, come in." The girl walked in. "How did you know I was here?"

"I asked reception downstairs. Asked if a lady was admitted with a firework burn."

"What's your name?" Connie asked curiously.

"Grace." The young girl answered. Connie shuddered with a tear in her eye. Grace picked up on this. "What's wrong?"

"That's my daughters name." Connie smiled, as did Grace. "How old are you, Grace?"

"I'm 15." Grace answered as she twiddled her scarf.

"Do you know who that man was? On the field, that night?" Connie saw the girls face, she was scared.

"He was my step father. My mother died recently and he got custody of me." Grace frowned. Connie felt sorry for her.

"And he abuses you?" Grace nodded to Connie's question. Connie couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell anyone? The police? Your teachers."

"I did, but he denied it. You know they always believe an adult over a child." Grace looked down.

"Well I believe you and if you want to call the police, I will be your witness. We will get that man locked up for a long time." Connie smiled.

"You would do that for me? No adult has ever done that for me, not since my mum died anyway." Grace smiled with hope.

"Of course. I'll call them right now." Connie went to go for her phone when suddenly...

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A deep voice spoke. Connie and Grace looked at the door quickly. It was the step father. Grace slowly moved towards Connie. Connie put her good arm around Grace protectively.

"Get out." Connie said calmly.

"I'm just collecting my daughter then I will. Come on Grace." Usually Grace would give in but she felt stronger with Connie.

"I'm not your daughter, Callum!" Grace shouted. She regrets it already.

"What did you say, you little brat?!" Callum hissed.

"You heard me, I want my mum! Not you! You're a bully." Connie pressed her red bed button, who was not visible to Callum from the door for help while Grace was standing up to Callum.

"What did you call me?" Callum shouted. By this point Charlie walked in.

"Connie, is everything alright?" Charlie asked. Callum stared at Charlie.

"No Charlie, call the police." Connie said, still holding Grace. Charlie went to leave.

"Stop right there old man. That would be a very silly thing to do." Callum spoke to Charlie. Charlie continued to walk but Callum tightly gripped his shoulder. Charlie stopped.

Cal walked towards Connie's room, smiling but then he stopped when he heard Callum's threat to Charlie. Cal snuck quietly to the outside of Connie's room. He saw Charlie stood still in the doorway. Cal heard a girl scream, he assumed it was Connie so he ran in and tackled Callum.

"Charlie, take Grace and call the police!" Connie instructed, Charlie nodded and quickly moved Grace out of the room. Connie turned her attention to the two men on the floor. Cal pinned Callum down.

"Do you know this guy, Connie?" Cal asked, looking up at Connie.

"He lit the firework." Connie whispered. Cal's face angered and turned his eyes back to Callum.

"Thought you would try to kill my boss, did you?" Cal dug Callum's head into the ground.

"I wasn't aiming for your boss." Callum grunted as Cal's arm was in his neck.

"Who was you aiming for? That vulnerable girl that just left?" Callum didn't answer Cal. Cal once again dug Callum's head into the ground, a little harder. "You're disgusting!" Cal yelled. Charlie walked back in with security.

"Thank you Mr Knight, we can take it from here." A security officer spoke. Cal got off Callum and the two guards picked him up off the floor and dragged him away.

Connie stood out of bed, for the first time in two days. Cal walked and stood next to Connie.

"You okay?" Cal asked.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you Cal." Connie smiled. "You okay Grace?" Connie asked, turning to Charlie who was hugging Grace. Grace nodded in reply.

"Connie. What's going to happen to me now?" Grace asked worried. Connie walked over Grace.

"We are going to call social services and you are going to come home with me. Tonight." Connie smiled lightly. Charlie and Cal looked at each other.

"Erm Connie. You're not ready to be discharged." Cal spoke.

"I think I am. Look I can stand, I can eat. I'm fine to be discharged." Cal couldn't argue with that.

"I'll go get the discharge forms." Cal and Charlie left the room so Connie could get changed into her newly folded clothes, she also took the sling off which made Connie feel a little better. Grace waited outside the room. Connie opened the door in a clean black blazer, white shirt, black trousers and black heels. She carried her clothes bag and looked at Grace.

"You ready?" Connie smiled. Grace nodded in reply.

The two walked down the stairs, to reception where everyone smiled and applauded their clinical lead. They all finally heard what she had done for Grace. Connie smiled as she walked past everyone to the doors of the ED. They walked away from the hospital, Connie turned around and gave the ED a smile.

"I'll be back soon." Connie whispered to the building before she turned around and continued walking with Grace.

 **My attempted heart warming ending there. Hope it was okay. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means a lot : )**


End file.
